


First Time for Everything

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villa surprises Silva when he shows up in Poland during the Euros. They decide to celebrate reuniting by trying something a little different in the bedroom (no kink).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All untrue.  
> Comments are wonderful. Leave some if you enjoy the fic! xx

David Silva took a quick shower, dressed, and sat in front of his locker, slumped over. His elbows rested on his knees, his head in his hands. He had thought he played well, but then he heard the whispers after the match versus Italy – haters, supporters, coaching staff, fellow players, even Iker, maybe. “Mata would have been better out there. He could have scored. We wouldn’t have ended with a draw.”

He knew he heard his haters say it, the Spain fans that supported the Chelsea and Madrid players only. He was sure he had heard someone whispering in Del Bosque’s ear. Hadn’t Fernando Llorente muttered something when he passed? Was he talking to Iker? He couldn’t be sure if Iker had actually said something like that. His mind was racing so fast. His imagination was working overtime. Pretty soon, he’d swear he heard Villa say it and he wasn’t even in the same country.

He ran his small, thin fingers into his hair and tugged at it. He felt so down on himself. He thought he was playing well. He was doing all he could with no one to properly pass the ball to if he got it and couldn’t hook it into the net himself. Del Bosque should have started Torres. Torres would have been there for him, doing his job as number nine. It wouldn’t have been all on him to run down there and try to score with five Italian blues on him.

He was so angry he felt tears filling his closed eyes. He rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes, rubbing the tears away.

“You were really good today.” Silva heard a voice to his right. A voice that was close to the last one he wanted to hear: Juan Mata.

He grunted in reply, not moving his hands from his eyes. Mata looked up at Torres who had sent him over. Torres too had heard the remarks, though he knew they had only actually come from supporters/haters, and maybe one member of the coaching staff that no one really cared about. Neither he, nor Juan, believed the mutterings. Silva was a valuable player and he had played well against the defensive Italian team. Torres motioned for Juan to continue, try again to get through to Silva.

Juan sighed softly. He didn’t know what to say. He felt guilty for Silva’s poor mood. “I’m being honest, David. No one could have done any better than you against all that.”

“I’m sure you could have,” Silva grumbled. He rubbed his eyes inconspicuously with the heels of his hands and stood up quickly.

Torres was blocking his path. “That’s not true,” he said, pulling David against him and wrapping his long, strong arms around him. “You did just fine. Even Villa thinks so.”

“Villa?” Silva repeated. “He called you?” Silva’s heart sank. Why had his lover chosen to call Torres before him?

“No, he didn’t.” A very familiar, soothing voice spoke behind Torres.

Silva shoved Torres away. “Villa?” He squeaked excitedly. A grin spread across his once sullen face.

“Nice to know where I rank,” Torres muttered, moving to Juan’s side. Juan smiled.

“Hey, baby,” Villa said. He was balancing on crutches, his broken leg still in a cast.

Silva immediately moved to him and grabbed him around his midsection. He rested his head against his shoulder. “I missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you too,” Villa said, eyeing Torres, silently begging him to come take his crutches, so he could hold his tiny lover.

Torres was oblivious, but Juan read Villa’s eyes. He scurried over and gently took the crutches. Villa leaned his weight on his right leg and wrapped his arms around Silva. He had missed feeling his tiny body pressed against his since he had gotten injured. They rarely saw each other, as Silva was still busy with football in England, then with Spain, and Villa was mostly confined to his house where his wife and daughter lived.

“I’ll just leave these here,” Juan said, leaning Villa’s crutches against the wall nearest the two Davids. “Come on, Nando. Let’s leave them alone.”

After he heard the doors close behind Juan and Torres, Silva pulled back from Villa, just far enough that he could look him in the eye without pulling his short arms from around him. “You came to see me?”

Villa scrunched up his face. “No, Silva. I just like traveling with a broken leg…to Poland, of all places,” he said sarcastically.

Silva shook his head. “You always kill the romance, don’t you?” He smiled and brushed his knuckles over Villa’s cheek.

“I flew all the way to Poland with a broken leg to surprise you. That’s about as good as it gets, David.”

“I love you,” Silva whispered, brushing his lips gently against Villa’s.

Villa knew he should return the “I love you” sentiment,” but he hadn’t felt those lips in so long. He ran his fingers into Silva’s hair and kissed him hard. He kissed him with all the passion that had been building up in him since they’d last seen each other almost a month ago.

Silva pulled back when he could and stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes. “Don’t you love me anymore?” He asked.

Villa silently cursed himself for being too selfish to tell Silva he loved him before indulging himself. “Of course I love you. I just needed to kiss you. I missed your lips. I missed all of you.”

“Let’s go back to my hotel room,” Silva whispered.

 

Villa crutched into Silva’s room in what he thought must have been the least sexy way anyone could enter a room. He was used to entering hotel rooms entangled with his little lover, kissing and touching, stumbling blindly until they fell onto the bed.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Silva asked, closing the door behind them.

“Nothing,” Villa muttered. He leaned his crutches against the bedside table and sat down on Silva’s bed.

Cesc’s bed was on the other side of the room, but he was off with Iker as he always was after a match. He would be there for most of the night, if not all of it.

Silva locked the door and walked to him, straddling him on the bed. “You look sad,” he said, pressing soft kisses to Villa’s cheeks and lips. As he trailed down Villa’s neck, he murmured, “Tell me.”

“It’s nothing. I just hate having this broken leg. It makes everything harder to do. I can’t even make love to you properly. The last time was a disaster.”

Silva pulled away. “I enjoyed myself.”

“You didn’t even come and I was aching so much after that you had to jerk yourself off. What kind of boyfriend is that?”

Silva punched Villa in the shoulder. “I love you, Stupid. This isn’t about whether you make me come. We haven’t even seen each other in a month and I’m still in love with you.”

“You, um…” Villa glanced away from him. “You haven’t been with anyone else, have you? While I’ve been injured, I mean?”

“What? Villa, no! I wouldn’t do that. I don’t want anyone, but you.”

Villa grabbed Silva’s head – one hand on each of his little cheeks – and pressed his lips to his. He slid his tongue against Silva’s lips, begging for entrance. Silva’s lips parted immediately and their tongues danced; a slow, sensual dance. Silva pushed up on him. He could feel the outline of Villa’s growing erection through his jean shorts. A shiver ran down his spine at the sensation of their bodies grinding together.

Silva retracted his tongue from Villa’s mouth and pulled back. Villa’s tongue darted out, pleading for Silva’s mouth. Silva teased it, flicking the tip of his tongue over it. “I want you,” he whispered.

Villa pulled back completely and ran his fingers through his hair. “I – Silva, I don’t think I…”

“I want you,” Silva repeated, pushing Villa back.

“You…?” Villa stared up at him, wide-eyed. Silva had never topped him before. Very few people had topped him – Iker a couple of times over the years, and Raul once. If he was being honest…he didn’t really like it. He would much rather be dominant.

“You don’t want me to?” Silva asked. His bottom lip pouted out.

Villa didn’t want to answer that, because unless he lied, he would have to say, “No.” Instead of answering, he grabbed Silva’s head and brought his face down to meet his. He kissed him, hard this time as one last show of dominance.

Silva pulled up, breathless. “I’m going to take that to mean that you want me to,” he said. Villa simply smiled.

Silva slid back off of him and off the bed. “Where are you going?” Villa asked, propping himself up on his elbows and watching Silva cross the room.

“Hoping that Cesc has condoms and lube in here. I don’t have any.”

“Well, that proves you haven’t been sleeping with anyone,” Villa said.

Silva glanced back at him as he dug around in the top drawer of the bedside table next to Cesc’s bed. “You didn’t believe me?”

Villa smiled and shook his head. “No. I believe you, Honey. Does he have any?”

Silva seized a black box of condoms and a small tube of lube. “I knew he would. He and Iker always have them, you know that.”

“Lucky for us,” Villa said, tugging his shirt over his head.

Silva tossed the condoms and lube onto the bed and quickly started to remove his own clothes. He finished before Villa and helped him out of his jeans and boxer briefs. He whimpered at the side of Villa’s hardness. “I’ve missed you so much,” he said, leaning down onto him and kissing his neck. He trailed his way down his chest with soft kisses. When he reached his stomach, he started sucking and nibbling.

Villa whimpered and squirmed, bucking his hips. Silva gripped his hips and held him down. He was stronger than he looked, stronger than Villa realized. Silva was always so little, meek, and submissive when they were in bed. He was aroused by him taking charge. “Baby…” He whimpered when Silva bit the sensitive skin just above his crotch. He felt Silva smile against his skin.

Silva rose up and rolled his tongue around Villa’s tip. Villa fought against Silva’s strong little arms, his hips bucking slightly. Silva licked the warm pre-cum that seeped out just before he lowered his head, taking Villa into his mouth. Villa’s breath came out in ragged gasps and his body shuddered. It has been so long since he felt the perfection of his lover’s mouth on him. Silva sucked him perfectly, better than anyone ever had in his entire life.

“Take me, David, please,” Villa gasped. He was close to climax and he wanted to cum when Silva was inside him.

Silva pulled away and quickly put the condom on. Villa watched him as he moved, taking in every quick movement that he made as he lubed his fingers. His fingers were so small, Villa wondered if they would even hurt much sliding inside him.

Villa gasped out a string of curses as Silva slid in a second finger. “I’m sorry,” Silva whispered, kissing his chest. Villa was so tight it was hard to move his fingers, but he managed. He knew he had to stretch him before entering him, so it wouldn’t hurt him so much. He hated the pained look on his lover’s face and he moved inside him. “Are you ready?” He asked after a few minutes. He was so ready. His cock throbbed and ached.

Villa nodded eagerly. It still hurt, but Silva had him so turned on that he was afraid he might come as soon as he entered him.

Silva slid his liberally lubed cock in slowly, just the tip at first. Villa gasped and clawed at the blanket. “Shh,” Silva soothed, pushing in a few more centimeters. “You’ll be fine, baby.”

Villa reached out, grabbed for Silva, and pulled him down to kiss his lips. Villa bit Silva’s bottom lip when Silva hooked his leg (the unbroken one) around his back and thrust in deeper. “Keep going,” he muttered, trying to relax.

Silva pushed in completely and Villa’s back arched off the bed. He shouted a string of obscenities and his muscles clenched around Silva’s cock. Silva groaned. He was ready to burst and the sensation of Villa – hot and tight around him – only made it worse. Better. Yes, better.

Silva pulled back, inciting another string of obscenities from Villa, and thrust back in, hard. “Fuck, Silva!” Villa shouted.

“That’s what I’m doing!” Silva shouted back, as he attempted to thrust rhythmically in and out of Villa despite being constricting around him.

Villa had never really laughed during sex. Before, sure. He laughed his ass off once when Silva got his shirt stuck and hopped around the room naked trying to free himself from it. After, a few times, but never during. Until now. “That’s what I’m doing?” He repeated, laughing. “Oh, fuck. His face twisted.

Silva thrust in extra hard. “That’s for laughing at me,” he said.

“I wasn’t, I…ohmy…right there, Silva. Right there.”

Silva had found the spot he was searching for. He gladly obliged and pounded as hard as he could. He was close to his climax. He reached out to jerk Villa. He wanted them to come together.

“I’m gonna…gon…David,” Villa gasped unintelligibly. His body began to quake. His knuckles were white from clutching the blanket so tightly. “David!” He whimpered as he came. His load spilled onto Silva’s hand and his own stomach.

Villa’s muscles contracted around Silva as he rode out his orgasm. It sent Silva over the edge. His load filled the condom. “Oh, Baby,” he whispered as he collapsed on top of Villa. “Was I good?” He asked, breathing heavily against Villa’s neck.

“You were the best, baby.” Villa kissed Silva’s sweat soaked head. “I think I want you to be on top all the time.”

“No,” Silva refused. He kissed Villa’s glistening neck. It tasted salty. “I love feeling you inside me.”

“Half the time then. I can’t give this up,” Villa said. And he meant it. Every word. He thought this first time would surely be the last. Being topped was not his thing, but Silva had definitely changed that.


End file.
